


Favors for Friends

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: Duo, Heero and Wufei are preventers. Duo's in love with Heero, but hasn't confessed yet. Duo donated sperm to Relena because she asked, then she had the nerve to give the baby Duo's last name, though now he and Heero are both attached to the kid.When someone tries to abduct her, they get deeply involved. Violent conflict ensues.Art by Pidgy Draws was the prompt for the fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pidgy_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgy_writes/gifts).



Favors for Friends 1/?  
by Max

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing.

The prompt for this piece is this lovely bit of art by: Pidgy Draws  
https://78.media.tumblr.com/f5ca3b92ed0ad73df642a2f3f93bd7cb/tumblr_p344kdNmnJ1vobz0eo2_1280.jpg

 

The day started out wonky. Not really obvious at the start, but worse as it wore on like your favorite underwear being too tight and you know, they can’t be cuz it’s yer favorite, but as things move along, eventually you’re caught in this spot where it’s all you can think about and you can’t do shit about it. It’s just gonna pinch. 

By the time it got to that point, Heero and I were at work. Our desks are back-to-back and Une favors paper like some Neanderthal, so there’s always more stuff to be done. Oh we type it out on the computer, like with a keyboard, because Her Majesty can’t deal with voice type and won’t allow direct connections in the office, but then we have to print this shit out. The copy-and-paste is disabled so you have to type the same description in more than once. Just thinking about it was tiring and he yawned, had that crimping feeling hit again. 

When he opened his eyes, he realized that Heero was staring at him. 

God. Heero had such beautiful eyes. He was a fucking unicorn, blue eyed Japanese boy and almost everything he touched turned to perfect. Those blue eyes narrowed. 

“Would you like me to go get you a coffee,” Heero asked. 

“What he needs,” Wufei snapped, giving them both the look a frustrated teacher gives the students who never shut up, “is to have some self discipline and go to bed at a decent hour. How do you expect to find a wife with such poor habits, Maxwell?”

Both Heero and Duo looked at him with mild horror. Wufei’s desk sat at the north end of both of theirs. His was slightly wider and had more shelving. He said he was the lead on their team. They both recognized that meant he had more paperwork. They were both okay with that. 

“I ain’t looking fer a wife, Wu, but you can offer to suck mah dick any time.” 

Wufei’s eye twitched. “That is sexual harassment, Maxwell. This is why you can’t work with agents other than Heero or me. You do realize your life would work a great deal better if you woud amend your poor habits, don’t you?”  
“Yeah, dude, I get it. Look, I got a bad feeling. Something is going to happen.”

Heero stood, taking his wallet from his top right drawer and gave Duo a seriously look. “We work high profile Preventer cases. Something is always going happen. Do you want pomegranate or watermelon coffee today?”

“Watermelon, with whipped cream. Thanks, Heero. I think I can use it!”

“Obviously. You two should give up that ratty apartment and take up my offer of rooms in my house. There’s plenty of room and I could help you overcome your poor habits.”

“Thanks, Wu,” Duo said, devoting a full five seconds to looking at Wufei with mock adoration, until the Chinese agent broke his pencil and walked away from his desk with as much dignity as he could muster. 

There had been a plan, at one point. He’d been planning on Preventers for a few years, until they got off the ground, then going to seminary. He wanted to go back to L2, rebuild the church. 

Then Relena had tried to get Heero to marry her. Thinking back on it, Duo wasn’t sure why he’d been against it, except that the idea filled him with a raging sorrow. It felt like their wedding would be like having his eyes gouged out. It wasn’t fair and he didn’t understand it. 

Heero had been only moderately more enthusiastic. 

Then she’d amended her request to just stud service, which Duo thought was the craziest shit. She was a top government official. If she wanted to get pregnant, she ought to have piles of resumes. The best baby making jizz in the world ought to have been same-day delivery for her. 

Heero swore he was unsuitable, though Duo couldn’t see why. If he was a chick, he’d want Heero’s kid. By that time, they were living together. Duo never had a second thought that they weren’t straight. They had separate rooms and even though neither of them dated, it was only a matter of time. 

A few months after that, Relena had made the argument that Duo should donate to her. He didn’t think he was any fine specimen for any such thing, but she’d somehow gotten hold of his agent file and felt differently. He’d tried real hard to explain that an IQ of 155 wasn’t really a fucking asset. 

So ten months later one Elizabeth Bethany Maxwell had come into the world. 

Duo had threatened to sue for copyright infringement. Quatre was very insistent that Duo did not have a law degree and the last name was fairly common on Earth and Relena could prove paternity anyway, so it wasn’t like he could go for a defamation case either. 

Then he saw her and held her and he and Heero had been by for dinner every Saturday since. 

Eee-Bee was turning five in a couple of weeks and Duo’s hopes of seminary were next to nil. 

“What are you thinking about,” Heero asked as he deposited one large coffee and a warm, cream cheesed bagel.

“Eee-Bee,” Duo said. “I think my premonition has something to do with her.” 

“Premonitions aren’t real,” Heero said gently. “We could take the day off. Would you like to go back to the park where they fly those kites?”

“Yeah, but not today,” Duo said, “I just have a feeling. Let’s stop by Lena’s place and just check on them?”

“Duo,” Heero said, sighing, “We can’t just ‘stop by’ the presidential palace. And before you say what you are about to say, yes, sometimes your premonitions are wrong.” 

With a lift to his shoulders and nose, a twist to his lips, Duo pulled back, then leaned forward, “Yeah, because we intervene, so it happens differently. Duo’s marble vibrated slightly so he touched his ear and then knew the message. “Oh and,” he said, as he moved the message from Relena to appear on the paper laying on his desk, “See that? What does that tell you?”

The message read, “My darling Duo, Honey, please bring home milk when you come home tonight. Love Relena.”

Heero rubbed a suddenly painful temple. “Wufei, something is going on with Relena. Check the security at the palace.”

Wufei’s head tilted, his eyes glassing over as he rushed access to an external network. “Residential quarters were breached half an hour ago. Relena is giving a speech to the Unified Congress in Copenhagen. Elizabeth is unaccounted for.” 

“Now can we go by the palace,” Duo said, already getting his coat on, checking that his weapon had power. 

“Hn,” Heero agreed, as he opened the weapons safe in his desk.


	2. In a box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero tries to get a distracted Duo into armor and thinks about the day EeeBee was born.

Favors for Friends 2/?

by Max

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing.  
Note: The pairing going to be 1x2x1. Relena deserves a husband who isn’t a crazy bastard :) 

Warning: There is a scene of childbirth. 

 

Elias, Relena’s new chief of security, glared at the men in the control room. He was an elegant man, tall with dark hair, brown eyes, and an untouchable edge of nobility to him. His smile was sharp as a guillotine. “Which of you made the mistake?”

The control room was clean, spartan even, with permanent displays showing only the areas with unexpected, untagged movement as judged by the palace’s AI. Two guards stayed in the room at all times though, watching for anything that might need intervention. They both stared at their boss with a growing dread.

“What are you talking about,” Noah asked, bristling a little. “We didn’t make any mistakes.”

“There is a signal coming from this room.” 

“There are a million signals coming from this room. It’s the central control center,” Noah pushed back. 

Elias scrubbed his face with a hand for a moment. “If you weren’t my cousin, I’d flay you. The president’s cell phone is in this room. I told you to search the child when you took her, didn’t I?” 

“We did,” Edvin protested. “We scanned her and searched her completely. She’s got her clothes and a stuffed rabbit. That’s it.” 

“The plan’s changed. Her father and probably a whole team of enthusiastic teammates are headed this way. We discussed what Duo Maxwell would do to us if we were caught, did we not?”

“Just be cool. He’ll never find her,” Noah said. “That’s where people go wrong. They lose their heads when something goes wrong. Just calm down. They’ll get here. They’ll search the palace and scream at us. Madame President will scream and cry. We explored all the scenarios. Eventually, they’ll give in. They’ll pay. If they can’t pay, Winner will pay for them.”

“Do you what the biggest problem with stupid people is?” Elias said sweetly. 

“Too much money,” Noah sneered. 

“No,” Elias said, pulling an old-fashioned pistol, the kind that shot bullets, from its holster at the small of his back. Before his partners even had a moment to respond, he put a single bullet into each brain. “The mess is the same, no matter how intelligent or unintelligent.”

<><>

Sirens and lights on their car alerted any pedestrians to get out of the way. Other cars just gracefully moved out of the way, allowing their vehicle the fastest access to the tube station. The carrier had a team of ten, assembled in the time it took Duo to make it to the garage. They were still sorting out weaponry, getting armor on. 

Not a single one of them, including Heero and Wufei, had the nerve to tell Duo he should stand down and let them handle the situation. Instead, Heero worked on getting Duo into basic armor as gently as possible. 

He’d only seen Duo in this kind of mood a couple of times, even in the war. Somebody was probably going to die, but he didn’t want it to be Duo. “Lean forward,” he commanded. The fact that someone had attacked the presidential palace, with the intent of in some way harming Duo’s daughter made the possibility of Duo taking great harm more likely than ever in their life. 

The thought of death being only moments away from them, shook away all the normalcy from Heero’s life. Death had been the only outcome he’d expected in the war, but as time had moved on, he’d come to expect other things. At first it had been Duo’s kindness that had made him a companion. Then it had been friendship and laughter and poker, for a while there had been a lot of poker. Then there had been work and shared projects and a shared apartment. Emotional intimacy had built and Duo had been the only one he’d shared Relena’s pursuit of him with. 

Fastening Duo’s armor as his own life passed through his mind, he finally understood that look that had been in Duo’s eyes when he’d asked with false cheerfulness if Heero loved Relena. That night he’d offered his own sperm if that would make Heero’s life better and it had seemed like such a brilliant out in that moment and looking back, he thought how very, very naive he’d been, they’d been. 

Then the fights about if they were going to go through labor with Relena which seemed like the most ridiculous thing to Heero. Why wasn’t she just going to have pain killer and have the child removed like the odd tumor it was? Duo had screamed at him. He’d screamed back. Neither one of them actually knew where children came from. They were 18 the year EeeBee had been born and looking some stuff up in a database did not come even remotely to watching a new human being emerge from another human being.

At one point, Relena had gotten hold of his tie, which Duo had advised him not to wear and pulled him so close he could smell her lemon and stress scented breath as she demanded that he say he loved her. The urge to defend his own identity had hit him hard in that moment, maybe because of the blood and sweat in the air, or how fragile Duo looked pacing around, or how powerful Relena looked as she reclined there, sweaty and snarling without the slightest filter of civility, but he remembered shaking his head and saying, “Madame, I am not sure I even like you.” 

Her response had been one of opportunity as she grabbed hold of Duo’s braid with the enormous force of motherhood and half dragged him into the bed with her. “You love me, don’t you!”

There was nothing even slightly small about Duo at 18; his wide purple eyes were certainly not even in the running for small at that moment. Pulled so close her, the sweat of her labor soaked into his gray tee-shirt as sweat of his own beaded up on his face and he gallantly tried real hard to smile. 

It was about the only moment Heero could ever remember seeing Duo Maxwell completely and utterly off whatever ball he normally balanced on. But then, there he was, and as that memory played out, Heero knew now what he’d been feeling in that moment. Duo’s big hand, still bigger than his body, as if he weren’t fully grown, which he wasn’t, but his hand cupped the side of her face and he said so softly, “Of course, I love you ‘Lena. I will always be your friend and I will always come when you call.”

Heero’s fingers slowed as he pushed the strap in, making sure that it was tight, but not too tight, as he made sure Duo’s vest was in place. Jealousy. 

In the memory, she held Duo’s braid in a way that Heero had yet to do and it felt so intimate, so much more human than Heero thought he knew how to be. 

“You’ll never be a fucking priest,” she screamed, volume rising as she spoke. 

Heero had not understood how she connected those dots. Duo had spent a great deal of time talking about how he wanted to be a priest. Heero had thought maybe the willingness to give his sperm to Relena had been because the priesthood just made that something he hadn’t cared about. 

But Duo had been breathing with Relena, leading her in one deep breath, then another, short little panting breaths, the two of them together, focused utterly on this other life that they’d made together. 

“Relena you need to push,” Sally said. 

Duo had reached over to her still swollen belly, rubbing, encouraging the tiny life still hidden there. Concerned, Duo looked down at Sally, between Relena’s bare legs. “Are you sure? She hasn’t been in labor long enough.”

“Long enough for what,” Relena shouted as she grabbed another handful of Duo’s hair. 

“Shit,” Duo howled.

Then Relena gave into her body and pushed and her howl was the banshee out on the town. 

Heero remembered backing away, not at all sure why’d let himself be talked into this fiasco. 

“Oh god,” Relena sobbed. One hand left Duo’s braid and reached for Heero. “It hurts!”

“Just one more, take a deep breath and push.”

“No!” Relena sobbed, fingers encircling Heero’s hand. 

Duo was off the bed, rolling as if that could her hand out of his hair. “Let go!”

Heero leaned forward, touched her face as gently as he could and mimicked the breathing Duo had been doing with her until she breathed with him. “I am proud of you. Do what Sally commanded.”

Holding onto Duo and Heero, Relena pushed again. Once the head was free, the slick little Elizabeth Bethany slipped into the world, a girl, just like was expected. Relena went limp and Duo rushed to get some water, holding the straw for her, because something to do made a lot of sense in that moment. 

Sally clamped and snipped the umbilical, wrapped the baby in a soft warm blanket. Duo was already there, looking, those eyes big with an entirely new emotion. 

“Here Daddy, hold your girl,” Sally said, as she went back to making sure the umbilical cord was completely free. “Relena, give it another push. This one shouldn’t hurt at all.”

“Fuck you,” Relena said, panting, “I hate you!”

Heero watched Duo hold his daughter though, the tenderness and wonder in his face as he cradled her as close to his body as a father could hold his daughter. Those still teenager awkwardly big hands touching that little face the still bloody head, and Heero cried because Duo was crying. 

In that moment, he decided he would never be apart from either of them. In the carrier, Heero pulled Duo’s coat back down, let his hand brush against Duo’s braid, subtle, hidden by the seat, so no one saw. 

“Duo, please don’t let your emotions get the better of you,” Heero said gently. 

When Duo looked up at him, Heero started to think he’d really better have Duo stand down for this. 

Then another message came through.

“Daddy, I don’t want to be in the box.”


End file.
